


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Trade, Prompt Fic, Sledding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for both Taylor and PK, there's one angst drabble but thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the twenty-five days leading up to Christmas containing; Claude Giroux in ugly Christmas sweaters, Alexander Ovechkin trying to play a virgin, Tyler Seguin on Santa's lap, Jonathan Toews fighting with Christmas lights, and other fun things.





	1. Santa Baby (Michael Buble) [2887]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts collection from [this](http://ixhadbadxdays.tumblr.com/post/153654404817/ixhadbadxdays-and-fathertimes-christmas), [this](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/134012970809/25-days-of-christmas-otp-challenge), [this](http://imagine-the-fluff.tumblr.com/post/153836644273/christmas-prompts), and a collection of songs from the albums of Michael Buble and Hilary Duff.

Sidney sat a present wrapped in shiny blue gift wrap down on the kitchen island then took a step back, examining the pile of gifts set out in front of them. The island was practically hidden under the mound, but Sidney had a lot of presents he needed to hand out at the Penguins Holiday party. He had presents for all of the current members of the Penguins roster as well as their children, including a few extra presents for the kids who he was especially close to, as well as presents for the families of the coaching staff. The Dupuis' were attending as well so there was a stack of presents for them.

He'd be spending Christmas Eve with the Lemieux's, they were the closest family he had when his blood couldn't schedule their holiday celebration around hockey games, so the presents for them were still tucked away in the closet.

Even accounting for that, though, the pile looked like there was something missing from it.

"Hey," Sidney called out, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head to the side as he examined the pile. "Did I forget something in the bedroom?"

"Yes!" came Claude's quick reply. "You were so focused on grabbing Nikita's presents that you forgot the one for the adults he belongs to."

"Shit," Sidney swore. When he glanced over at the presents he had set aside for the Malkin's, he found that the box carrying the present they'd gotten for Geno and Anna was absent. He felt kind of bad about it considering Nikita's presents were just going to get moved from his car to Geno's rather then actually being opened at the party, but he'd be lying if he didn't admit that he was a little more concerned about making sure the newest member of the Penguins family had a good Christmas. "Can you bring it out with-"

"Already in my hands," Claude responded. Glancing over his shoulder, Sidney found Claude walking out of the bedroom with the package meant for Geno and Anna in his hands. He was dressed in a pair of light jeans and a dark red Christmas sweater. The sweater had a Christmas tree on it and lights wrapping around the tree that would actually light up when Claude pressed the button in the sleeve. Sidney had no idea where he'd gotten it, but it was kind of fantastically bad. On top of his head was a matching red Santa Claus hat. "We're taking the SUV right? Because you went kind of overboard here and I don't think it's all going to fit in the car."

"Yeah," Sidney said with a small nod. A small smile spread across his lips. "Nice hat."

"Thanks, but it's not for me." Claude plopped the present down on the island with the collection meant for Nikita before spinning on his heel. Before Sidney could question him, Claude had taken the hat off of his hat and stepped close to Sidney to tug it over Sidney's hair. He didn't pull away after he'd put it on Sidney, instead keeping his fingers curled in the fur. "You refused to wear a sweater, so I had to find another way to make you festive."

"I never a wear a sweater to the party," Sidney said. Reaching up, he circled Claude's wrists with his fingers.

"Which is why everyone thinks your boring."

"They do not," Sidney argued with a small laugh. "They're my friends."

"Friends who know your boring but like you anyway," Claude answered. Leaning forward, he pressed a quick peck against Sidney's lips. "Just wear it, please?"

Sidney let out a soft sigh, though he was still smiling, and nodded. "Fine."

Claude's lips spread in a wide grin. He ducked forward, pressing another kiss against Sidney's lips. "Love you."

"I love you too," Sidney answered, leaning forward for a third kiss. When he pulled away, he let go of Claude's wrist. "Come on. If we're gonna be on time, we've gotta get this stuff in the car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) So....I like Christmas? and I wanted to do a Christmas thing? But writing one pairing all month can be boring so we're gonna do a little bit of everything. There are five prompts for Claude/Sid, Nicky/Ovi, Tyler/Jamie, and Jonny/Patrick. Then there is one prompt a piece for Roman/PK, Latta/Wilson, Ebs/Hallsy/Nuge/, Mitch/Connor/Dylan, and the Gallys. 
> 
> 2) I'm gonna try for one a day, but I've got to push through these first five to catch up to the actual day.
> 
> 3) These are very non-linear and not at all related. Because I have zero desire to actually search the schedules for days when the people on different teams would have days off together. 
> 
> 4) That being said, this one definitely takes place this year. 
> 
> 4) Sidney is absolutely the hockey uncle that spoils the kids. 
> 
> 5) [Claude's Sweater](http://teknolojihaberleritv.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/ugly-christmas-sweater-with-lights-wzsgoqcq.jpg)


	2. Mulled Wine [1491]

Tyler was sat on the couch in Jamie's house with the comforter he'd pulled off Jamie's bed wrapped around his shoulders. The tv was settled on the opening menu of The Nightmare Before Christmas. Marshall and Cash, who he'd brought over with him, were lying on the ground in front of him. Both of them were curled into balls, fast asleep. Tyler figured they were exhausted. Earlier in the day, when he'd first come over, Jamie had tossed a ball around in the backyard for them.

"Hey." Tilting his head back, Tyler found Jamie standing on the other side of the couch arm that Tyler was leaning against. He was balancing two mugs filled with dark liquid in his hands and a large bowl of popcorn. "Take yours."

"Sure," Tyler said.

Reaching up, he grabbed one of the mugs as well as the popcorn bowl from Jamie. He set the popcorn on his lap then wrapped both of his hands around the mug.

Lifting it to his face, he took a light sniff before letting out a soft pleased sigh. The mulled wine, warm but non-alcoholic since they had a morning practice the next day, smelled primarily like the cinnamon stick and orange wedge that Jamie had put in it, but there was also a faint hint of nutmeg.

"Good?" Jamie asked. As he passed, he settled his hand on Tyler's head and raked his fingers through his hair. Tyler tipped back into the quick touch, letting out a pleased hum.

"Dunno," Tyler said. "I haven't tried it yet."

Jamie gave a soft hum as he went to sit down. He moved carefully around the dogs on the floor, careful not to brush against or step on either of them. It made Tyler smile, affection and soft warmth blossoming in his chest.

Jamie had a way of making Tyler feel that way without even trying.

It was the sort of Disney feeling that Tyler hadn't thought was real until he met Jamie.

Jamie settled down at the other end of the couch. Tyler wasted no time in shifting so he could tuck his feet under Jamie's thighs.

"Well take your time," Jamie said. Reaching out, he set one hand around Tyler's ankle and squeezed. "Ready?"

Tyler gave a small nod, lifting his mug back up to smiling lips.

Jamie flashed a smile of his own, shy and sweet, before twisting so he could grab the remote off the arm of the couch near him.

As Jamie started the movie, Tyler settled against the couch. He took a sip of his drink, letting the sweet warm liquid slide down his throat. It tasted fantastic and Tyler flicked his tongue out, chasing the taste of the wine on his lips.

It was going to be a good night, he decided. A very, very good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Still catching up (＾＾)ｂ
> 
> 2) confession: I've never had mulled wine and I have very little idea what it is. I had to use wikipedia for this prompt. 
> 
> 3) The Nightmare Before Christmas is a Christmas movie and the nine year old I babysit agrees with me ╮(╯▽╰)╭


	3. Sled [Latta/Wilson]

"You are taking forever," Michael complained as he turned around to face Tom.

Tom was coming up the hill wearing a pair of light jeans and a black peacoat. He had looped the rope on their sled, a bright red disk, through his belt buckles but he had his arms stretched out behind him so he could hold onto it as well.

"I am not," Tom argued. "I'm carrying the sled, dude. I can't just run up the hill like you did."

"It doesn't way that much," Michael said, rolling his eyes. "And even if it did - TJ made it up here before us. He'd carrying a sled _and_  Lyla."

"Fuck off," Tom shot back.

As he waited for Tom to reach the top of the hill so they could go down, Michael let his gaze drift away from his boyfriend and out at the others that were out with them.

He could see Nicky and Ovi at the bottom of the hill. Ovi's hands were stretched out towards Nicky, who held Haley in his arms, but Nicky had turned to keep his daughter out of Ovi's reach. Liza and Nastya stood by them. Liza was holding Vince her arms, chuckling softly at her husband, while Nastya had her head thrown back in laughter at hers. Lauren was standing down at the bottom as well, Leni in her arms as she walked over to the spot where TJ was lifting a giggly Lyla out of their sled.

Holtby and Brandi were at the top of the hill with Michael. Holtby had Belle in his arms, but was asking Ben which of his parents he wanted to ride down with. Kuzy's wife and daughter were settled in a sled which Kuzy was stood behind, getting ready to push them down the hill. While Ovi was apparently struggling in his attempts to get a hold of Nicky's daughter, Andre had Mila Johansson in his arms and was babbling at her in Swedish as MoJo attempted to retrieve his daughter. His wife looked more concerned with laughing at them than helping.

It was weird to be here as a member of the Capitals family rather than as a Capital player, but Michael didn't really mind. They were his family. He was just glad he hadn't lost them when he left.

He should've known he wouldn't have, though, considering the attachment Ovi and Nicky still had for Greenie. Leaving DC didn't mean leaving this family, it just meant that you didn't see them as often.

"Hey." Turning, Michael found that Tom had reached the top of the hill and was staring at him with an expression of mild concern. "You okay?"

"Mmm, yeah," Michael said with a small nod. He flashed a small smile, leaning forward to press his lips against Tom's. Afterwards, he didn't pull away. Instead he moved so his forehead rested against Tom's. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Will you two stop being gross? I don't wanna see that," Andre called out. "And neither does Mila!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Still catching up (＾＾)ｂ
> 
> 2) Hello and welcome to this weeks episode of: still crying over Michael Latta.
> 
> 3) Do you use a long sled or a disk sled when you sled? Or when you did as a kid if you don't anymore. I always used a long sled because both of my sisters and I liked to go down together and we couldn't fit three people on a disk. 
> 
> 4) I said it before but reminder that not everything in this fic is set in the same universe! Hence why Nicky and Ovi's wives are mentioned here, but the two of them are also a pairing featured in this story.


	4. Christmas Morning [1988]

Jonny stood in front of the coffee machine, wearing nothing but the soft Blackhawks sweatpants he'd worn to bed, and stared down at it as it churned.

"How are you not freezing?" Patrick asked, his voice quiet and sleepy. Jonny was focused on the coffee machine so he didn't turn to look at him, but he heard the soft fall of Patrick's feet as he made his way across the room. A moment later he felt the cotton of Patrick's tee-shirt against his back as Patrick plastered himself against Jonny, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his forehead between Jonny's shoulder blades. "There's literally six inches of snow on the ground."

"I don't think you know the definition of literally," Jonny said. He squinted a bit at the coffee machine, trying to glare it into working faster. It'd never worked before, but maybe there would be a Christmas miracle. "And I don't need a shirt because the heat is working. It's literally _seventy_  degrees in here."

Jonny felt Patrick shake his head, though it was honestly more because he understand Patrick then because Patrick rubbing his nose against Jonny's skin felt anything like a shake of the head, "No way. I'm freezing."

"You're full of shit," Jonny said with a small roll of his eyes.

"I am gaining literally nothing by lying about this," Patrick argued. "I mean the more time we argue about this, the last time your spending getting my Christmas gift out of the bathroom."

Jonny opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Looking over his shoulder, he looked down at Patrick's head. "How'd you know I put it in the bathroom?"

"Jonny," Patrick said, voice full of fond exasperation. He lifted his head so he was looking at Jonny, blue eyes sparked with amusement. "You hid it under the bathroom sink. I wasn't even looking for it when I found it. I was just looking for the bath salts."

"I hid it behind some stuff," Jonny said, well away that his voice sounded whiny and petulant. "You didn't open it did you?"

"Nope," Patrick answered with a small shake of his head. "Can I open it now though?"

"You can go get it as well as mine," Jonny said. "By the time you grab them the coffee should be done. I'll pour us cups and meet you in the living room."

"Fine by me." Patrick leaned up, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jonny's mouth. "Merry Christmas, Jonny."

"Merry Christmas, Pat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Still catching up (＾＾)ｂ
> 
> 2) I bet you Jonny & Pat have a Keurig bc then Jonny can have coffee but also his probably gross healthy teas. 
> 
> 3) Bath salts and bubble baths are a thing of beauty for a bruised body. 
> 
> 4) Shortest one yet. Nice and sweet, though.


	5. "No, you can't be the Virgin Mary in the nativity scene." [819]

"I'm going to be the Virgin Mary."

It said something about how used to Alex he was that Nicklas didn't even look up from the costume rack he was sorting through as he answered, "No, Sasha, you can't be the Virgin Mary in the nativity scene.

The Capitals were taking a series of silly Christmas photos to put into their Happy Holidays video. Nicky and Alex had been asked to be apart of the Nativity scene, which included a fair number of people on the team, and since they were the first ones there they'd been told to go ahead and grab their costumes while everyone set up for the others. Having heard what the others were doing, Nicky had been kind of relieved to get this assignment. Now, though, he was beginning to feel a little jealous of Holtby. Dressing up as Santa and having Andre on his lap would have been so much easier than dealing with Alex this early in the morning.

He didn't really have the energy to do anything with Alex other than kiss and cuddle this early in the morning.

He didn't particularly have the desire to do anything other than those two things this early int he morning either, but no one really seemed to care about that when scheduling the photo shoot.

"Why not?" Alex said. Nicky was utterly unsurprised when he glanced up to find Alex was looking at him with a pout on his lips. "I would be a good Virgin Mary."

"I have first hand experience with just how virginal you aren't," Nicky pointed out. Alex's lips twitched, his smile growing a little wider and sharp at the edges. Snorting at how obvious Alex was with his train of thought, Nicky looked back down at the costumes. "And besides, they're already planning on you being Joseph. Don't make more work for the photographers."

"But Nicky," Alex whined. "I'd be a better Virgin Mary than Oshie."

"You do have the advantage of not having two children as examples of your lack of virginity," Nicky answered. "You do, however, have a very tired boyfriend who is not going to be pleased if you do something to make this photo shoot take longer."

"Ah. You have a point. I wouldn't want to upset him, now would I?"

"Nope," Nicky said with a shake of his head. "Because all he wants to do is do this shoot, get some hot chocolate, and go home to spend his only day off for a week in bed. He'd prefer to be in bed with you, but he's willing to settle for the dogs."

Alex let out a loud put upon sigh. "Fine. Guess I let Oshie be Virgin Mary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Still catching up (＾＾)ｂ
> 
> 2) So these two are when I'm very :/// about the way I've set this fic up? because I'm super unsure about Swedish or Russian Christmas traditions as well as if Christmas is even the popular holiday in Sweden or Russia. So I really apologize about the inaccuracies in Nicky/Ovi ones. 
> 
> 3) On that note: I'm American and I've never seen a Nativity scene of any kind? I feel like that's weird but I dont live in a particularly religious area of the country either. 
> 
> 4) I /still/ don't know whether I'm supposed to call him Nicky or Nicklas when writing fic.


	6. Sleigh Ride (Hilary Duff) [819]

Washington wasn't Sweden, but as he strolled through the park with the snow crunching beneath his feet and the cold biting at his cheeks Nicklas felt a little more at home. Which wasn't to say Washington wasn't his home, because it was. But Sweden was the home he'd grown up in and he was always going to miss it fiercely.

Still with the air around him filled with a chill that reminded him of Sweden and his hand in Alex's, he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be.

He tended to get a little nervous when they were out like this, even though they were open about their relationship they kept it pretty private both because Nicklas wasn't comfortable with it being a public display and so that Alex's relationship with Russia wasn't strained any further, but it was hard not to relax with his chest was filled with warm happiness and affection.

He let himself look around the park, enjoying the world around them instead of worrying about someone watching or taking pictures of them. There was a group of small kids playing in the snowbanks. They were laughing as they made snow angels and shoved snow down each others collars. A teenage couple was walking down one of the paths with the hands between them clasped while the other held a snow-cone. Their lips were a bright, obnoxious blue but they were both smiling widely. There was an older gentlemen watching with a fond smile as his dog, a big fluffy thing, bounded through the snow. The dog was letting out loud, happy barks.

Mixing in with all of it was the the sharp, high pitched ringing of jingle bells and the clack of horse hooves on the concrete. Glancing around, Nicklas searched for the source of it.

"Sasha," Nicklas said, tightening his grip on Alex's hand when he finally found what was making the noise.

"Mm?" Alex hummed. Alex had been looking down at his phone, texting someone who Nicky assumed was Malkin given the number of emoji's on the screen, but he looked up at Nicky now.

"Do you want to go on a sleigh ride?" Nicky asked.

"Sleigh ride?"

Nicklas lifted their joined hands, pointing towards the street. Making it's way down the street just outside the park was a large, beautiful black horse attached to a slick black sleigh. There were strings of fairy lights and tiny silver bells winding around the outside. The inside was covered in a thick, soft looking red blanket with small green pillows piled up on the seats.

The driver had left his seat and was standing by the horse, running their hand down the horses flank, but it didn't look like he was taking a break so much as it looked like he was looking for another costumer.

"Oh," Alex said. "You wanna?"

Nicky nodded. "Yes."

"Then we will," Alex said, giving Nicklas a large gap toothed smile. "We could take to that Swedish bakery a few blocks over?"

Nicklas hadn't been to the bakery in question since the holiday season had started, but Marcus and Andre had gone before practice the other day. They'd spent the entire time they were on the ice telling him how the pepperkakor reminded them of Christmas' spent at home before they'd come to DC and how Marcus had completely ignored his diet plan to have a second rulltarta.

"Yes, please," Nicklas agreed. He didn't let himself think about it too hard as he leaned forward, giving Alex a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you, älskling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Still catching up (＾＾)ｂ
> 
> 2) I unintentionally bunched these two 819 prompts. Hopefully no one minds back-to-back Capitals boys. I do, however, assure you that there aren't anymore back-to-back prompts for the same pairing. Some are fairly close - only separated by one other prompt - but thats all. 
> 
> 3) I'm not sure if DC actually has these types of sleigh rides, but I figured it probably would? I know their fairly popular in Chicago around this time of year. 
> 
> 4) I gave Russia a little credit here because I wanted happy&out Nicky/Ovi. Too many fics with Russia as a threat over their heads. That's too real. I just want fanfiction and fluff.


	7. Gingerbread House [Josi/Subban]

Roman was driving down the highway when he saw his phone, sitting on the passengers seat, light up and the car filled with the opening notes of Blake Shelton's Honeybee. He let out a soft sigh, knowing who was calling. He was entirely exasperated by the fact that he'd managed to live in Nashville and play hockey with someone married to a country music star without listening to country music, but the second PK Subban arrived in his life it was everywhere.

Pressing the button on his steering wheel to answer the call, Roman greeted, "Hey."

"Hey!" PK said. There was always a certain amount of lowkey happiness in PK's voice, but right now it seemed to be bursting out of him. He sounded like what Roman would imagine sunshine would sound like if it could talk. "Are you on your way over?"

"Yeah," Roman agreed. "I'm on the highway right now. I should be there in ten or so."

"Awesome," PK said. Then he added, "Do you mind making a stop at the gas station to pick some stuff up for me?"

"I can do that. What do you need?"

"Uuuh," PK breathed. His voice faded, like he was leaning away from the phone, "What do you have? I'll get Roman to pick up the same stuff." Roman couldn't make out what was being said, but there was the soft mumble of someone else answering the question.

"PK?" Roman questioned. "Is someone else over?"

"No, but yes," PK answered. Roman heard the shutting of drawers and figured PK must have been searching for a pad of paper to write whatever his companion was telling him on. "Angela and Liv are on skype. We're making gingerbread houses."

"You bought a gingerbread house kit, but not candy to decorate it?"

"This was kind of last minute."

Ah, Roman thought, this was a surprise then.

It made sense, suddenly, why PK was so happy.  
  
The Prices, not just Carey but all three of them, had been a huge part of PK's life in Montreal and Roman wouldn't have been surprised to find out they had traditions like this. PK had probably bought the house kit out of nostalgia, not actually expecting to build it but upset that he was going to miss out on this, but then Angela had called today to include him even though he wasn't in Montreal.

Roman was happy to have PK here in Nashville with him, their relationship had grown quickly but Roman wouldn't trade it for anything, and he knew PK was happy to be here, but he also knew how much PK had worried about losing everything he'd built in Montreal. Times like this, when Angela found a way to include him in their traditions even though he wasn't there or when Gallagher sent him a bunch of ridiculous snapchats making fun of Galchenyuk or with Pacioretty called to make sure he was okay even though he wasn't his captain anymore, always reminded PK how much he was loved there.

They always reminded Roman how loved PK was as well. They reminded Roman how lucky he was that PK was even still available when he made it to Nashville.

"I'll hang up so you can talk to them then," Roman said. "Text me your list and I'll pick the stuff up on my way over."

"Cool. Pick up anything you want to add, okay? We're basically going to spend the entire afternoon doing this so we might as well put stuff on it that you'll like," PK answered. Though Roman had been around when PK was on the phone before, there was something heart warming about PK wanting him to be actively involved in an activity he was doing with the Prices.

"Got it," Roman said. "See you soon. I love you."

"I love you too," PK answered.

As he moved to end the call, Roman heard something that sounded a lot like Angela Price cooing at PK about how adorable they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Still catching up (＾＾)ｂ
> 
> 2) I've never actually made a gingerbread house??? We always made rice crispy ones
> 
> 3) I LOVE THE MONTREAL CANADIENS PLEASE SAVE ALL OF THEM FROM SHITTY COACHING AND MANAGEMENT!!!!
> 
> 4) PK and Pricey are hockey's ultimate BROTP. I'll fight someone over it.


	8. Presents [1491]

"I don't see why I had to come with you," Jordie said. Tyler was sitting in the passengers seat of Jordie's truck, slumped down with his phone in his hand. He had google maps open with the navigation set for their destination. "Shouldn't you be picking this our yourself?"

"I am picking it out myself. I just want your opinion on it," Tyler said. Glancing down at the phone, he instructed, "Move over. Your getting on forty-five."

Flicking his turning signal on, Jordie glanced over his shoulder before shifting into the other lane. As he was doing so he said, "Why do you want my opinion? I don't exactly have any expertise with this Tyler. Shouldn't you have asked Spezza or Sharpy?"

"You're his brother. You know better than anyone else what he likes, what he'll actually wear." Tyler's hand tightened around his phone and he kept his eyes locked on the screen as he added, "Plus you're one of my best friends, Jor. I want you there for support."

There was a tense moment when the only sound in the car was the music coming from the stereo.

"Ty..."

"It's whatever," Tyler said with a shake of his head. "You don't have to make a big deal out of it."

"It's not whatever. You asked me to come shopping with you to pick out an engagement ring for my brother. That's a huge deal," Jordie argued. Glancing around them quickly, Jordie reached out and set his hand on Tyler's shoulder. He squeezed quickly before putting his hands back on the wheel. "You're one of my best friends too, Tyler. I'm really honored you asked me to come along." He added, "And I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks," Tyler said. There was still a fluttering nervousness in his gut. As Jordie shifted them onto the ramp, Tyler asked, "You think it's going to go alright?"

"Yeah. Your proposing on Christmas day which is romantic as shit and we all know Jamie loves that Hallmark crap," Jordie said with a small nod. When Tyler looked over at him, he found Jordie was staring out at the road with a wide smile on his face. "Plus he's definite not going to say no."

"You can't know that."

"Uh, yeah, I can," Jordie answered. "Jamie's stupid in love with you, Tyler. He's going to spend the rest of his life with you with or without a ring. The ring just gives you guys better tax benefits and my mother another reason to get on my ass about Jessica."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Caught up!!! ✺◟(∗❛ัᴗ❛ั∗)◞✺
> 
> 2) So this one doesn't...actually...include Jamie?? But I love Jordie and I wanted to write some Jordie&Tyler brotp? Let me know if you hate this.
> 
> 3) Tyler/Jamie engagement because I needed that in my life lol.
> 
> 4) This is a really really short one. I'm sorry about that?


	9. Christmas Party [2887]

As soon as Claude and Sidney stepped into the living room, there was a sharp call of "G!"

It was a combination of practice, good reflexes, and sheer luck that had Sidney stepping away from Claude's side before Voracek ran into him.

"Whoa!" Claude said, laughing as he wrapped an arm around his friend.

"You are late," Voracek said. He wrapped himself around Claude, loose and relaxed as he clung to his best friend. His accent was thicker than usual and his words slurred together.

"We got caught up in traffic," Claude answered. Amused, he added, "You have clearly cracked open the Jägermeister."

"No." Sidney looked over to find Nicole walking towards them. She was wearing a dress with a long sleeved back top, but a skirt made of alternating black, white, and red squares. Clenched around her waist as a black belt with a strip of red right under the buckle. Her hair fell around her face in ringlets. There was a wide smile on her face and an adorable baby in her arms. "Steve and Brittany are making Long Island Iced Teas."

"Yikes," Claude said, baring his teeth as he grimaced. Patting Voracek on the back, he said, "Come on buddy. Let's get you back to the other drunks before you guys get any further ahead of me."

"Hi Nicole," Sidney greeted. He gave a sweet smile, waving two fingers. "Hi little Jake."

"Hi Sid," Nicole answered. Sidney fell into step with her as the two of them followed Claude and Voracek into the main room where the Flyers Christmas party appeared to be in full swing. "Thank you for the gifts you sent him."

Sidney shook his head, "It's no problem. I hope he liked some of them?"

"He does! Jake's mortally offended by it, but he won't take a nap without that penguin you sent him," Nicole said.

Sidney let out a small laugh, "Really?"

"Yup." She added, "Though I think Wayne beat you. He bought this little lion that he's completely entranced by."

As they entered the room, Sidney was swept up in the party. There were Flyers to greet, giving Sidney hugs and pats on the back, and significant others who kissed him on both cheeks and babies to coo over.

The Flyers might have been his rival on the ice, but Sidney had been with Claude for so long that off the ice they were part of Sidney's family. They didn't mean the same thing to him that the Penguins did, but they still meant a lot.

Even if Sidney wasn't usually good at socializing like this, he was happy to do it if it meant they knew how much he cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I caught up and immediately fell behind because I spend too much time playing the sims. 
> 
> 2) I was a little unsure for a while whether I wanted to do Jake&Claude brotp or Danny&Claude brotp for this, but I feel like I always write Danny so Jake got the start this time. Plus he has an adorable baby while Danny's sons are my age/my sisters age. 
> 
> 3) [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5f/a6/aa/5fa6aa1f2491450b71680bf5458bb8cd.jpg) is the dress I imagined Nicole in? But I think it might be a little young looking for someone with a kid? I'm not sure. 
> 
> 4) I don't like the ending of this one :///


	10. "But it's Christmas... You're supposed to be here with me." [1988]

Patrick let out a sigh as the other end of the line went quiet. Leaning forward he settled his forehead against the glass door that lead out to the balcony attached to his hotel room. It was cold under his skin, but it felt good. It was pretty much the only thing that felt even remotely okay in this moment.

"But it's Christmas," Jonny said. His voice was quiet, soft and unhappy. It made Patrick feel a thousand times worse. Jonny got angry before he got sad, got loud and whiny and naggy. Moments like this were rare because it was rare for Jonny to get this upset. "You're supposed to be here with me."

"I know, baby," Patrick said. "But there's nothing I can do. Q tried every airport in Denver and a few a couple of hours away. Everyone's grounded. We're going to try again in the morning, but the storm isn't supposed to stop."

Jonny went quite again.

After a brief pause, he murmured, "This sucks."

"I know," Patrick repeated. "You know I'd be there with you if I could, right?"

"That doesn't matter when you aren't," Jonny said. "I'm injured so I can't play hockey, my mother thinks there's some kind of conspiracy going on because my stupid FUNKO pop figure doesn't have a C, and now I'm going to be spending Christmas without my boyfriend."

Patrick opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as something occurred to him. "Wait, your mom thinks there's a conspiracy about your pop figure?"

"Kaner!" Jonny snapped.

"Sorry, sorry," Patrick said. "Not the point, I know. I just don't want to linger on this."

There was another silence before Patrick heard Jonny let out a soft sigh. "You know what, I'm just going to go watch reruns of River Monsters or something."

"Okay. I-" Before Patrick could finish his sentence, where was the click that came with Jonny hanging up. Chest heaving with a sigh of his own, Patrick finished, "love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Hello! So admittedly, I feel a bit behind again? But I was playing the sims and then I went to the Flyers vs Detroit game which was an EXPERIENCE because we had a snow storm yesterday and the highway was filled with accidents. 
> 
> 2) I like fluff....so I don't know why I wrote this. It made me very sad. I just want Jonny happy and healthy.
> 
> 3) The Chicago/Colorado game is actually a home game, but for fic purposes I changed it to an away game.
> 
> 4) THE FUNKO POP THING IS TRUE AND IM IRRATIONALLY WORRIED BECAUSE CONSPIRACY THEORIES!!


	11. White Christmas (Michael Buble) [1491]

"Jamie," Tyler said. "It's snowing."

It doesn't snow in Dallas. Sometimes Tyler will leave a window open only to wake up to a nasty chill in his apartment or a snow storm would blow by to leave a pretty pathetic layer of frost on the ground, but it never snows for real. There's none of the knee deep powder he'd grown used to as a kid in Toronto or the kind of cold that had his mother shoving him into two or three layers.

"Mm that's nice," Jamie said, voice soft and sleepy.

Tyler was standing at the window in their hotel room - the team had been pretty accepting of their relationship and was fine with them rooming as long as they were still performing on the ice - but he looked over his shoulder to see Jamie. He was lying stomach down in the center of the bed, having rolled over when Tyler left the bed, and had an arm wrapped around a pillow he'd pulled almost under his chest. All of the shifting had pushed the blankets down, exposing the strong muscles of Jamie's back and the waistband of his briefs to the sun.

"Jamie," Tyler repeated, putting a little more whine in his voice. "It's snowing!"

"I heard you the first time," Jamie answered, shifting to shove his face further into his pillow. "But it's December twenty third and we're in Vancouver. I'd be more surprised if it wasn't snowing."

"I know, but it's almost Christmas," Tyler said. He turned away from the window and walked back to the bed. Crouching down in front of it, he reached out to steal one of Jamie's hands. Jamie made a soft sound as Tyler twined their fingers together. "A white Christmas is exciting! We never get those in Dallas."

Jamie let out a soft hum before opening his eyes. He peered at Tyler for a moment before saying, "We get them in Victoria sometimes."

"I thought you said snow didn't usually stick very long in Victoria."

"'Doesn't. But sometimes we get lucky and it'll snow on Christmas Eve. It usually sticks long enough for the holidays then," Jamie answered. After a small pause, he added, "Mom says it's looking like that'll happen this year."

"That's nice," Tyler said, smiling a bit.

He was a little confused as to why Jamie was talking about Victoria, but he knew how being in British Columbia affected the Benns. There was something about it, even when they were all the way in Vancouver, that reminded them of home and made them ache for it. When they played Toronto Tyler was a lot closer to home than Jamie and Jordie ever got during the season.

There was a small pause before Jamie said, "Do you want to see it?"

Tyler tilted his head, "See what?"

"A white Christmas in Victoria," Jamie answered. There was a hint of nerves and insecurity creeping into Jamie's voice, but he kept going, "We're so close to home that Jordie and I thought we'd go back there this year instead of having everyone come to Dallas to see us. I thought you could come with us and we could go to Brampton before we went back to Dallas."

Tyler felt a little stunned. He and Jamie had spent Christmas' in Dallas together, but they'd never done Christmas with each others families. Jamie had had dinner with Tyler's family on Christmas eve the year before and Tyler had gone for lunch with the Benn's on the twenty sixth, but Christmas itself was always reserved for their siblings and parents.

Jamie inviting him to spend Christmas in Victoria was a big step in their relationship.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Jamie said. "I'll tell mom you couldn't make it and-"

"No," Tyler interrupted shaking his head. A wide smile spread over his face. "Don't do that. I want to come."

"...Really?" Jamie asked.

Tyler nodded. He brought Jamie's hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss against his fingers. "Really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) In case you haven't heard it for some reason: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OsgqpnuizY


	12. Christmas Lights [1988]

"Any luck?" Patrick asked as he wandered out into the living room, both of his hands wrapped around a steaming mug of hot chocolate. The sun was high in the sky outside, but Patrick was taking full of advantage of having the day off so he was still dressed in the candy cane striped pajama pants he'd worn to bed and a baggy Blackhawks sweatshirt with a very big nineteen on the back.

"Not really," Jonny answered. He was sitting in the middle of the floor in the living room, wearing a pair of loose jeans and a dark green River Monsters tee-shirt that Patrick had gotten him as a joke, surrounded by tangled strands of Christmas lights. There was a small pile of them stretched out behind him, already untangled, and there was a string of them in his lap that he was working on currently, but the pile in front of him was massive.

"It's been like two hours," Patrick observed.

"We have a big house," Jonny said. "We need a lot of lights for it."

"I don't see why we need any lights for it," Patrick informed him. "The only thing we ever did at the condo was put some lights on the balcony railing."

"The condo was different."

"How?"

Jonny's hands had been plucking at the lights as they spoke, but now he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Patrick. "The condo was mine. I mean, I put your name on the lease once you moved in but it was always more mine than yours. This place is ours and we're going to be here for a long time. It's our home and I want to feel the way my home did I was young."

Patrick felt a warm burst of affection bloom in his chest.

"Alright," he said, voice coming out soft and full of his love for Jonny. He took a sip of his hot chocolate before crossing the room. He lowered himself to the floor next to Jonny and set his cup to his side. "Let's get these untangled then so you can hang them up because there's no way I'm climbing up on a ladder for this."

Jonny snorted, shifting so his knee bumped gently against Patrick's, "Who are you kidding? Even with a ladder you wouldn't be able to reach the roof."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Christmas lights are the bane of my existence and Jonny needed to share this pain. 
> 
> 2) JONNY'S BACK IN THE GAME TONIGHT AND I AM /LIVING/
> 
> 3) If you read any fic I write with jonny in it ever, you will know that I absolutely stan his love of River Monsters. No one who likes fishing as much as him and doesn't like River Monsters. I don't even like FISHING and I like River Monsters


	13. Snowman [2887]

"Claude, it's cold," Sidney whined. He was standing on the porch outside his home in Pittsburgh, leaning against the railing while Claude stomped around in the yard. "Can't we just go inside and watch a movie?"

"We play hockey for a living," Claude said as he bent down to grab some snow from the ground. Sidney was torn between admiring the way Claude's ass looked in his jeans and watching as Claude shaped the snow in his hands to make sure he wasn't about to take a snowball to the face. "Are you really complaining about the cold?"

" _Yes_ ," Sidney said, stressing the word. "Because we spend all day in the cold. I prefer to spend my days off nice and warm."

"You are so full of shit," Claude said, laughter filling his voice. "You were born in August and I'm still convinced that there was somehow snow and ice on the ground. You've got a natural affinity for the cold."

Sidney hummed, wanting to object but knowing that Claude would have way more evidence on his side than he would. Instead of arguing, he tried to lure Claude to his side by offering, "If we were inside we could make out."

"We could just make out here," Claude shot back. He straightened up a small, round ball of snow in his hand.

"Do not," Sidney said, raising one of his gloves hands to point at the snowball, "throw that at me."

"I wasn't going to, but I'm kind of tempted now," Claude answered, a grin spreading across his lips.

"Claude!" Sidney hissed, watching him carefully. He was ready to duck under the railing at a moments notice.

"Calm down, Squid. I'm not going to throw it at you." Sidney eyed him wearily, not quite believing him. Claude held both of his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I just want to make a snowman. I needed to make a ball before I could start rolling it." Claude tilted his head to the side, gesturing with it for Sidney to come off the porch. "Come on. Build a snowman with me than we can go inside. We'll spend the rest of the night cuddling on the couch with hot chocolate and making out like teenagers."

Sidney watched him for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh.

As he made his way to the stairs, he said, "Fine, but I had better get a million kisses when we get back inside.

"A million might take a while," Claude said as he crouched down, setting the small ball on the ground. He looked ridiculous as he straightened his legs out so he could walk as he pushed the ball to roll it up. Sidney was reluctantly charmed by it.

Sidney shrugged, a smile pulling at his lips as he walked next to Claude. He didn't see a reason to help out until Claude had the base big enough that he needed help rolling it. "We've got a while. I wasn't planning on leaving you anytime soon." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Whenever I make a Crosby sim I give him the "immune to the cold" trait bc even with his birthday being in August he's a winter child. 
> 
> 2) Having seen CLAUDE GIROUX IN PERSON THE OTHER DAY (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) I am convinced he would be silly enough to play in the snow.


	14. Christmas Caroling [819]

Nicky was slumped down in the passengers seat of Alex's car. One of his hands was reached over, resting on the lid of the coffee cup he had sitting in the holder. His ipod was plugged into the stereo, playing Swedish pop instead of Alex's terrible Russian techno. He had his head tipped back against the seat and his eyes closed. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep, but the rumble of the car below him was relaxing enough for him to drift comfortably.

"Have to wake up, Nicky," Alex said, speaking over one of the Icona Pop songs that Andre had put on Nicky's ipod back when they'd been staying together.

"Not asleep," Nicky answered. He peeked one eye open. Alex was focused on the road ahead of them, a bright smile on his lips and two fingers tapping against the wheel as he followed the beat of the song. He was vaguely disgusted with himself for falling in love with a morning person. "I'm just resting."

"Resting makes you sleepy," Alex pointed out. "And can't sing with sick kids when sleepy."

"I'm not going to sing anyway," Nicky remarked. "I'm going to mouth the lyrics while you, Willy, and Lats sing as obnoxiously as possible."

"Mean, Nicky," Alex said, his smile growing even wider. "Shouldn't talk about your kids like that."

"Those two are not my kids," Nicky said. "Andre is my kid. Those two are all yours."

Alex clicked his tongue, shaking his head in mock disapproval. "Willy and Lats would cry if they knew their papa was disowning them like this."

Nicky snorted as he let his eyes drift shut again, shifting so his face was facing the window instead of Alex.

He heard Alex laughing softly for a moment before he starting singing along with the radio, voice soft as he murmured, "You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way. You want me down on earth, but I am up in space."

Alex was a terrible singer, even when he wasn't being obnoxious about it, but there was something about the comfort that came with hearing his voice that had Nicky's shoulders relaxing and a yawn racking through his body.

"Okay," Nicky murmured as he pulled his feet up onto the seat with him, folding them under him. He took his hand off the coffee cup so he could cross them his arms, which was way more comfortable for sleeping then being stretched out. "Maybe I am going to sleep for a bit longer."

Feeling warm and safe and already half asleep, it didn't take Nicky very long to drift asleep.

The last thing he heard was Alex's voice, honey smooth and amused, as he wrapped a hand around Nicky's ankle and gave a gentle squeeze. "Okay, Kolya. I'll wake you up when we're at hospital."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) So I'm honestly a little confused by why I keep writing these in Nicky's point of view? I mean I definitely latch onto one character and find them easier to write. I write Cheesby almost exclusively in Sidney and a lot of my 1491 ends up in Tyler, but a lot of that has to do with my infinite love for Claude and Jamie. Writing their opposites means I get to gush about them. So I THOUGHT I'd lean towards Alex for purposes of gushing about Nicky, but lo and behold. 
> 
> 2) Andre lived with Nicky for a few months and it's one of my favorite things.
> 
> 3) I continue to be in denial about Latta, so you can either place this in a fictional future season or in a past season. 
> 
> 4) I'm a sucker for the mama & papa thing with the Capitals.


	15. "If you throw that snowball, we're going to war." [Galchenyuk/Gallagher]

"If you throw that snowball," Brendan warned, "we're going to war."

Brendan stood halfway down the pathway that lead to the apartment building. He was dressed in black pajama pants covered in the batman logo with the bottom of the pants tucked into his brown boots. He had thrown the first sweatshirt he'd found on over his threadbare Canadiens tee-shirt, so he was wearing an obnoxious yellow Sanria Sting zip-up of Alex's.

While Brendan was outside the building, a stack of mail in his hand, Alex was standing up on their apartment's balcony. Alex was wearing a pair of thin, loose gray sweatpants and one of his Canadien's hockey hoodies. Since they'd cleaned the snow off the balcony the night before, Alex hadn't bothered putting on boots like Brendan had. Instead he had settled for just slipping into his sneakers.

Alex was leaning against the balcony railing, a snow ball in one of his hands and a wicked smile on his lips.

"Didn't anyone tell you that the high ground always wins?" Alex called down.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you the underdog always wins?" Brendan answered.

"This isn't The Replacements."

"If this was the Replacements, you wouldn't be in it," Brendan said. He wasn't going to come right out and say that Alex had been too good at hockey for his entire life to be considered an underdog, but he knew Alex would understand what he meant.

He must have been right, because instead of questioning him Alex asked, "Not even as the cheerleader?"

For a moment Brendan thought about the times when they hadn't been on the ice together and when Alex had honestly been cheering for him. He was never happy when Alex was injured, didn't like seeing someone he loved go through all the complicated emotions that came with an injury, but it was invigorating to see Alex in the press box going wild for a goal of his or to come home after a road trip and know Alex had watched every game.

"Well," Brendan said, unable to keep his grin from widening, "maybe as the cheerleader."

Alex's grin widened as well.

"Hey," Brendan called, "do you want to put the snowball down so I can come upstairs? We'll make breakfast."

"Fruit crepes?" Alex said. He moved his arm, preparing to through it off to the side once Brendan agreed.

Brendan gave a loud put upon sigh. It was absolutely fake because Brendan never had any problem cooking the few things he was capable of making for Alex. "I suppose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I've been looking for an excuse to write this pairing for a while because they've got a much more playful vibe than most of the pairings I write. This was really fun :D
> 
> 2) I did change this prompt a bit to make sense grammatically?
> 
> 3) Sanria Sting can have all the fantastic players they want - including Alex and TK (ya'll can love Matthews all you want but Konency is the rookie of my heart and soul) - but they're colors will never stop being ugly :^)


	16. Jingle Bell Rock (Hilary Duff) [Hall/Eberle/Nugent-Hopkins]

The first thing Ryan heard when he woke up was Taylor saying, voice soft, "Ahhh I love this song."

It was early morning and the three of them were in Hallsy's car. Jordan and Ryan had flown to Newark after the Oilers last game before Christmas to spend the holiday in New Jersey with Taylor. It hadn't been a hard decision. Ryan's mother had been a little upset when he'd first brought up not coming home from Christmas, but once he'd explained she had practically forced him out the door. She hadn't wanted to keep him away from one of the men he loved when opportunities to see Taylor were so few and far between.

Jordan and Ryan's flight had gotten in super early, though, so while Jordan took the passengers seat Ryan had sprawled out in the back of the car to take a nap.

"It's a classic," Jordan answered. There was something just off his voice, but he forced false cheer into his voice as he sung, "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bell swing and jingle bells ring."

"Ebs," Taylor interrupted. "Come on."

"What?" Jordan responded. He obviously knew what Taylor was getting at because his voice had a sharp defensive quality to it.

Ryan closed his eyes tighter, fingers curling. They hadn't seen Taylor in so long. He didn't want to fight now that they were with him, but part of him was glad they were getting this out. Jordan had spent the last few months putting on a brave face for every phone call or skype date only to shut down completely afterwards.

"Don't do that," Taylor said. "Don't act like your happy if your not. We don't pretend with each other like that."

"We didn't pretend with each other like that because we were always there to call each other out," Jordan answered.

"I can't help that I got traded," Taylor said. His voice was raw in a way that made Ryan's heartache. He wanted to reach forward and wrap his arms around Taylor, tuck his face in his neck and murmur against Taylor's skin how great he was, but he knew that this was something he had to let the two of them do themselves. Taylor and Jordan's relationship was based off a deep understanding of each other and when they got out of sync like this Ryan just had to step back so they could reorient themselves. "I didn't ask to leave you guys."

"I know you didn't. But we lived in each other's pockets for so long, Taylor. Whether we were on or off the ice, you were there. I love Ryan with everything I have, but I fucking hate not having you there," Jordan answered, rambling to get all of it out. "So excuse me if I have to pretend to be happy when I'm in New Jersey instead of Edmonton. Excuse me if I have to pretend to be happy about going to spend Christmas in _your_  apartment instead of in our home. Excuse me if I have to pretend to be happy that we're here when we were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together!"

There was a long pause.

Ryan sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as the tension built. His gut churned as worry and anxiety bubbled around in side of him.

"Jordan," Taylor said at last. Ryan heard something that sounded like Taylor's hand brushing against the center console. He figured Taylor had reached out to grab Jordan's hand. "We are spending the rest of our lives together. This trade doesn't change that. It is you and me and Ryan. It was the three of us yesterday, it's the three of us today, it will be the three of us tomorrow, and it will be the three of us five years from now."

"That's easy to say," Jordan said, "but you can't know that."

"Yes, I can. Because I love you and I love Ryan and I would spend the rest of my career playing in the KHL if that meant I got to stay with the two of you." There was the soft sound of someone kissing something, probably Taylor kissing Jordan's hand if Ryan had guessed correctly earlier. "The distance doesn't mean shit when your in my heart like that, okay?"

There was another brief pause but when Jordan spoke, his voice was filled with amusement, "You are such a fucking sap, Hallsy."

"It's hard not to be when you see your boyfriends after three months apart," Taylor answered. He added, "How are you on your diet plan this week? Do you want to swing by McDonalds for breakfast?"

"My diet plan is non-existent because it's Christmas and the only thing I care about is figuring out how to make a turkey taste as good as my mothers," Jordan retorted. "McDonalds sounds good, but Ry's still asleep. I don't want to wake him up."

"Drive through then?" Taylor asked. "Because he's going to have to get up when we get to my place. I just had knee surgery. There's no way I can carry him inside."

"Yeah. Let's do that."

Taylor hummed an acknowledgement before picking up the song. A moment later, Jordan joined in sounding a lot more festive than he had before.

Things weren't completely fixed, but at least the problem was out in the open. When it came to Jordan and Taylor, Ryan had learned that the most important thing was for them to get their thoughts out there so the other could understand.

Chest warm with love for the two of them and relief that things were going to be mending, Ryan found himself loose and relaxed. It was easy to let himself drift back to sleep, safe in the knowledge that Jordan and Taylor would both be there when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I debated for a long time whether to go with HallsyEbs or the kid line, but eventually I was like "yeah, we're doing the kids" bc Nuge is precious. 
> 
> 2) Rather than using this song as inspiration for a prompt like I used this song directly in the drabble. Hopefully everyone still enjoyed it
> 
> 3) I'm....not sure I love this? I'll be interested to see how others feel.


	17. Ugly Sweaters [819]

"Nicky, how I look?"

Nicky was standing in the bathroom of his and Alex's place getting ready to go to the Christmas party the team was having at Beags house. He didn't know how Jay and Ashley had gotten roped into hosting, but if he were honest he didn't really care either. He was just glad it wasn't their place because last year Alex had convinced Willy to go shot for shot with him and Kuzy and cleaning up the aftermath hadn't been particularly fun.

Nicky took a breath, bracing himself for whatever monstrosity of a sweater Alex had found for the party that year, only to look over at the door-frame and burst out laughing.

Alex's sweaters usually consisted of ridiculous phrases or absurdly extravagant tricks, one had had actual working Christmas lights and another had a button in the sleeve that started playing Rudolph out of a speaker in the shirt, but Alex had forgone any of his usual sweaters. Instead he stood in the doorway wearing a pair of light jeans and a Pittsburgh Penguins hoodie with a C on his chest.

"Sasha," Nicky said, managing to contain the laughter that bubbled in his chest long enough to speak, "what are you wearing?"

"Is Christmas, Nicky," Alex said. Though he spoke with the kind of exasperation that implied Nicky had just asked something very obvious, there was a quirk to his lips that gave away his amusement. "Supposed to wear ugly sweater."

"Is that what your doing?"

"Nothing uglier than Pens."

"Mmm," Nicky said, lips twitching up in a smile. Stepping away from the mirror, he'd been using it to make sure all of his hair was tucked away so he wouldn't have to spend the night blowing it out of his face, he walked towards Alex. When he was close enough, he reached out to tap his fingers against the logo on Alex's chest. "You don't feel sick wearing this?"

"Sacrifice has to be made," Alex said with a small shrug. "Worth it to see Zhenya's reaction when he get picture."

Nicky let out a soft laugh. "You sent one already?"

Alex gave a small nod. "Crosby too, but he never answer my texts."

"I can't imagine why," Nicky answered. He didn't move his fingers away from Alex's chest, choosing instead to leave them there and drum them against the logo. "I'm pretty sure this is your best one yet."

"Like I said," Alex responded, reaching up to grab Nicky's wrist. His thumb swept against Nicky's pulse, touch light and loving despite their topic of conversation. "Nothing uglier than Pens."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I didn't set this table up - I gave someone else the lists I wanted to pull from and had them arrange it & assign pairings - but I absolutely got so luck with everything NickyOvi in this? Everything has been very easy for them. 
> 
> 2) This prompt was insanely easy because Alex and ugly sweaters are an absolutely real combination. I did subvert that a bit though?


	18. Fireplace [1988]

When Patrick walked into the house, he found it almost completely dark and silent. The only exception was the glow of the fire in the living room, the light visible from the entryway, and the crackling that came with it.

"Jonny, I'm home," Patrick called out as he unwound the scarf around his neck.

When no answer came, he tossed a glance towards the doorway. He wondered if Jonny had gone off to bed already, leaving the fire going for Patrick to take care of when he got back. It seemed unlikely, though, since Patrick was constantly forgetting to put it out. Jonny had zero faith in him on that front.

Humming quietly in thought, Patrick went through the process of hanging coat up and moved his shopping bags from the floor to the small table in the entryway. He didn't want to take them all the way to the bedroom to be put away when he was just going to have to take them out to wrap in the morning.

When he was finished, he made his way towards the living room.

Instead of finding it empty as he was expecting, he found Jonny was lying across the couch fast asleep. He'd pulled the thrown blanket, a gray thing patterned with snowflakes and red moose that Patrick had bought as a joke, off the back of the couch and draped it over himself. Stanley, their copper Pomeranian, was curled up at Jonny's feet. The dog lifted it's head when Patrick entered the room, looking at him for a moment, before he laid his head back down on Jonny's ankle.

"You are a terrible guard dog," Patrick murmured as he stepped closer. Stanley scrunched his nose and let out a little huff, like he could tell exactly what Patrick had said about him.

Laughing a bit, Patrick crouched down in front of Jonny. Sleep had smoothed the worry lines from Jonny's face, making him look a lot closer to his age than he ever did when he was awake, and the heat from the fire had turned his cheeks a soft cherry red.

Reaching forward, Patrick set his palm on Jonny's cheek.

The moment Patrick touched him, Jonny stirred.

"Hey," Patrick whispered when Jonny peered at him with sleepy brown eyes. "You fell asleep on the couch."

Jonny made a soft sound, nuzzling against Patrick's hand. His voice was low and gravely when he said, "I was watching The Amazing Race."

"Without me?" Patrick said. "I'm offended."

Jonny let out a small burst of laughter that had a smile pulling at Patrick's lips. "I fell asleep anyway. We can watch it together tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Patrick stroked his thumb along the skin under Jonny's eye. "Come to bed with me?"

"Mm, yeah," Jonny agreed. Patrick pulled away, giving Jonny space to sit up. As he was stretching his arms out, he asked, "How was the shopping?"

"Good," Patrick answered. He'd been out shopping with Dayna and Jana for Christmas presents. As he stood up, he held his hands out for Jonny. Jonny didn't hesitate to reach out and grab them, letting Patrick pull him off the couch. "I think I went a little overboard on Maddie and Sadie again."

"I wouldn't expect anything different from you," Jonny answered. "We'll overnight them to Dallas tomorrow. Wouldn't want them thinking their favorite uncle forgot about them."

"At least someone knows I'm their favorite," Patrick said. "Seguin tried telling me he had over taken me. Like please, they have way better taste than that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Sitting on my couch with my fingers crossed that my presents from the NHL store gets here. Figured I had nothing better to do than catch up on this since Christmas is almost behind and I let myself lag again. Apologies for being so truly inconsistent on this story. 
> 
> 2) I love that Jonny's tiny dog, but I know it was originally his girlfriends? So I gave Jonny a different tiny dog to preserve how much I love tiny dogs (tho I once saw an interview with him saying he has the least manly dog and I'd like to point him to Claude Giroux's adorable teddy bears).
> 
> 3) I am unashamed to admit that a lot of thought went into Kaner and Jonny's dog.
> 
> 4) People absolutely ask Jonny and Kaner if they got a Pomeranian so the dog wouldn't be taller than Kaner :^)
> 
> 5) Just in case anyone didn't realize....the tyler thing is a joke? bc Kaner and Tyler spent a lock out together and I like imaging their the kind of friends that can make jokes like that.


	19. Visiting Santa at the Mall [1491]

Tyler walked through the mall next to Jamie. Since they were out in public, the two of them weren't holding hands but they were close enough that occasionally their fingertips would brush and their shoulders were constantly bumping. The two of them were out together buying presents for their siblings - Tyler had been given a very specific list of what Cassidy and Candence expected from both of them and while Tyler had bought Jordie's presents months ago Jamie still had to find gifts for both of his siblings.

Christmas had a way of making Tyler giddy with happiness.

Christmas with Jamie had a way of intensifying that feeling by hundred.

Glancing around Tyler's eyes caught on an area in the middle of the mall that was sectioned off with dark black fences. There was glittering tinsel colored red and green and gold wrapped around the bars and fluffy white stuffing coloring the floor. A chair made of gold metal twisted in an intricate pattern with soft red velvet covering the seat. Sitting on the seat was a thick bearded, grinning Santa Claus.

Warm with affection and feeling like he was floating on cloud nine, most of Tyler's impulse control had been shot to hell.

He didn't hesitate to wrap a hand around Jamie's upper arm as he said, "Jamie, Jamie. Santa's here."

"Mm?" Jamie hummed, turning away from the window display he'd been looking at.

"Santa," Tyler repeated, using his free hand to point in the display.

Jamie looked over in the direction Tyler was pointing. "Oh yeah. I don't think I've seen one at all this month."

"That's because you don't go to malls," Tyler said with a small role of his eyes. He gave Jamie's arm a tug pulling him in the direction of the line of kids that wrapped around the display. "Come on. Let's get a picture with him."

"You want to get a picture with Santa?" Jamie said, sounding both incredibly amused and a little surprised.

"Yes!" Tyler said. He jumped a little, fingers tightening, "Please?"

Jamie served as a good portion of Tyler's impulse control on a normal day, and almost all of it on days like this, but Jamie was also head over heels in love with Tyler and a tendency to do whatever Tyler wanted as long it wasn't going to get them in trouble.

Not seeing anything wrong with taking a picture with Santa, even if it was a little immature, Jamie nodded. "Alright. One picture and Jordie is absolutely not allowed to see it."

"Are you kidding me?" Tyler asked as he pulled Jamie across the way. "This is going on my fireplace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This was just something pure and silly to write and I loved it. 
> 
> 2) I am eighteen years old and I still go to see Santa? It's mostly just a fun thing to do and I can totally see


	20. "Ho ho ho bitches." [2887]

"Ho ho ho bitches," Claude called out as he swept into the living room of his and Sidney's house in Pittsburgh.

He was dressed in a pair of light jeans and a black peacoat. The ends of his jeans had been tucked into a pair of short, black boots. There was a classic red Santa hat on his head. The shoulders of his coat and his hat were both covered in a light dusting of snow. Held in his hand were several shopping bags with logos for everything from Toys R Us to Sephora.

"Hey," Sidney greeted. He was sitting in the armchair in the living room and when Claude approached him he reached out to snag Claude's belt loop. Anticipating it, Claude let himself be pulled over to the armchair. "Welcome home."

"Glad to be. It's freezing out there," Claude answered.

Bending down, he pressed a quick kiss against Sidney's lips. When he moved to pull away, Sidney set his palm against the back of Claude's neck to keep him close. Claude grinned against Sidney's mouth for a moment before he let Sidney catch his lips again.

"You two are disgusting."

Laughing a bit, Claude pulled away from Sidney to look over at the other people in the room.

Tanger and Flower were both seated in the living room. Flower was sitting on the couch while Tanger had opted to sit on the floor between Flower's legs instead.

"It's my house. I'll be disgusting with my boyfriend all I want," Claude said, sticking his tongue out at them. Straightening up, he asked, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought the three of you were going out to lunch while I was shopping."

"They're using the closet for the presents from Santa," Sidney said. He leaned forward to grab Claude's belt loops again, tugging Claude down into his lap. He let Claude set the bags in his hand down next to the chair and get comfortable before he wrapped his arms around him. "How was shopping?

"Obviously or else I wouldn't have all these bags." Claude set his hands over Sidney's on his stomach, lacing their fingers together. "I got what I needed for Jake and Nicole so we're done with the Flyers. I found some spectacularly boring books on healthy living for Jonny so I think Weber's the only one left on our Team Canada list. I went to Tiffany's too. I ordered Taylor another custom charm for her bracelet as well as the sunglasses she wanted and my sister the necklace she asked for, so as far as our family goes the only one left is your dad."

"Sounds like a successful day," Sidney said. "Thank you for taking care of it."

"Do I get a reward for saving you from the hordes of Penguins fans out shopping today?"

Sidney let out a small laugh as he pressed a peck to Claude's cheek. "Later?"

"Oh my god," Tanger groaned. "Sidney you have spent the last few years of our lives complaining about me and Cath, but you are terrible."

Sidney just laughed, tightening his grip around Claude and burying his face in Claude's neck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This was fun to write because silly Claude is my favorite Claude. At the same time, I'm worried too many of these Sid/Claude drabbles have included people outside of the pairing you know? Like they should focus a lil bit more on them being couple-y and dumb. Opinions would nice if you guys have any on that matter. 
> 
> 2) I dress hockey players in clothes that are way more stylish than anything they wear in real life.


	21. It's Beginning to Look a Lot like Christmas (MB) [1988]

"Ah, it's snowing."

Patrick and Jonny were outside at the park near their home.

They were walking side by side. Patrick was leaned over with his arm looped through Jonny's as they walked. It was a little more intimate than they usually let themselves get in public, being out didn't change wanting their relationship to stay private, but with the bitter bite of a winter in Chicago and the smell of Christmas all around it was hard not to want to be closer to each other.

Hearing Patrick's proclamation, Jonny turned his head up to look at the gray sky above them. The snow wasn't coming down very hard, but there was just enough of it that Jonny could feel it falling against his face almost instantly.

"Huh," Jonny murmured.

He didn't have any longer to dwell on it because Patrick pulled away from him, drawing his attention away from the sky.

Patrick stepped a few paces in front of Jonny, spreading his arms wide and tilting his head up as he watched the snow fall.

Angelic was not a word Jonny would ever use to describe Patrick Kane, but there was something about Patrick with his bright blue eyes twinkling with amazement and snow catching on his eyelashes that had Jonny's thinking about how lucky he'd gotten that Patrick had put up with all of his shit when they were younger.

Patrick was beautiful, gorgeous even, and Jonny never got sick of looking at him.

Jonny was so ridiculously in love with Patrick that he didn't think it was even possible for him to get sick of looking at Kaner.

"Hey Pat," Jonny called, his chest filled with warmth.

"Mm?" Patrick hummed, turning his head so he was looking at Jonny.

"I love you."

A wide smile spread over Patrick's face. His voice was filled with affection as he responded, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I feel like a lot of these have had to do with this kind of prompt? Hopefully you guys are still enjoying them and aren't finding them too repetitive?
> 
> 2) This one is also definitely on the shorter side. Hopefully it was still enjoyable?
> 
> 3) Lots of hopefully going around this end note xD
> 
> 4) As this is the last 1988 drabble of this fic reflections on the 1988 in this series: I got maybe a little TOO fluffy after that angst drabble. I don't think that's entirely terrible though. I liked writing it. I like writing boys in love ┐(︶▽︶)┌


	22. Snowed In [2887]

Sidney walked out of his bedroom with his comforter wrapped around his shoulders.

It was silly, and childish, but the blanket always helped chase away the loneliness that settled in when Claude left to go back to Philadelphia. It was warm, still smelled like Claude, and Sidney could pull it tightly around himself to pretend Claude was still there.

He'd felt kind of pathetic for it the first few times he'd done it, but he was far past caring now. He didn't have it in him to be ashamed of wanting to spend a few more minutes pretending he was in the arms of the man he loved.

Shuffling down the corridor outside of his bedroom, Sidney buried his nose against the inside of the blanket. He knew his house well enough that he didn't worry about closing his eyes as he did so.

"Sidney, I swear to god, if you leave that on the floor instead of putting it back on the bed I'm going to kill you."

Surprised, Sidney opened his eyes and looked up.

Claude was sitting on the couch in the living room. He had one arm thrown around the back of the couch. His head was turned so he was looking over his shoulder, watching Sidney.

Lifting his mouth out of the blanket cocoon around him, Sidney said, "I thought you were flying out this morning."

"The storm has everything in Pennsylvania grounded," Claude said. "I'm serious about the blanket Sid."

"I'm not going to leave it on the floor," Sidney answered. He had a bad tendency to leave the throw blankets on the floor after he'd kicked them off, but he wasn't going to do the same with the comforter. That was a little too messy for him to handle. He shuffled towards the couch, asking, "Are you going to get in trouble for not making it?"

"No," Claude said with a small shake of his head. He lifted his arm as Sidney reached him. Sidney took the silent invitation, settling down on the couch and curling into Claude's side. "I have morning practice tomorrow, but it's optional. I'll explain the situation to Hakstol so he knows not to expect me back until the afternoon."

"So your staying another night?" Sidney asked.

"Yup." Settling his arm around Sidney, Claude asked, "That a problem?"

"No," Sidney said. He pushed himself a little closer to Claude, cuddling up to him despite the thick blanket he was still wearing. "Not at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'm running behind because I've been so busy the past few days going shopping and such. I'm suddenly very worried I won't make it on Christmas, but hopefully I can plow through some tomorrow. That being said - I'm opening Pokemon Sun&Moon as my Christmas eve present and I have a party thing to go to. So maybe not. 
> 
> 2) This is the last SidClaude drabble so reflections: I would have liked to do less with their teams? I do love writing them with their friends, but I wish these prompts had been a bit easier to do with them just being sappy. That being said - they WERE pretty fluffy even when they were with their friends and it WAS fun to write them with their friends. Esp drunk!Jake and affectionly disguted!Tanger&Flower.


	23. Star [819]

"Christmas tree looks nice," Alex said. "This was good idea."

"Was it?" Nicky asked, stirring the milk into his coffee as he walked into the living room.

The two of them had hosted the Capitals family Christmas party that year. They'd decided to leave the Christmas tree empty so their teammates - their family - could help them decorate it. Nicky had seen people coming and going from it all night - Oshie had taken on the daunting task of putting the lights on because Lyla liked watching them blink, Andre had been with the Johanssons so he could help Mila throw shining blue tinsel on the tree, Wilson had been introducing Latta to Vrana by it as the three of them hung some bulbs - but he hadn't seen the finished product. He'd spent the later half of the party judging a very cheat-y game of Mario Kart in the basement.

It was early morning the next day now, Nicky having collapsed into bed after the last guest had been poured into their ride, and the two of them had only been awake for a little while. They were both still dressed in pajamas, but Nicky had already made his way through two cups of coffee and was on his third.

Looking up from his coffee, Nicky took in the sight of the tree.

It was a little mismatched, the lights ran around the tree in gaps of various sizes that made it clear Oshie had passed the porject off the someone else at some point and the tinsel was at least six different colors and the ornaments were either grouped tightly grouped or far apart, but so was their family. It just looked more homely and family decorated.

Nicky liked it.

"Yeah," Nicky said. "It does look nice, doesn't it?"

"Uh huh," Alex said, nodding a bit. He'd been standing in front of the tree, staring at it, but now he looked over his shoulder at Nicky. "Still missing top though."

Nicky glanced up, finding that the top of the tree was indeed still empty. "Oh yeah. Should we use the angel or star?"

"Star I think," Alex said. His lips curled up in a smile before he added, "Think you're the only Angel this house needs."

Nicky turned his head down to turn his attention back to the coffee, blowing on it as a smile spread across his lips. "That was incredibly sappy."

"But not untrue." Turning away from Nicky, he moved towards the staircase, "Where we put decoration box last night, ангел моя? Shoved it in basement right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Trying to catch up before Christmas!! I WILL finish this fic on Sunday, I swear it!
> 
> 2) This is post Latta trade which :( but I love Vrana man. But also Willy and Latta are dating here so :D
> 
> 3) Reflections as this is the last 819 drabble: I think these are the set I'm most proud of. I might have put more physical affection into them, but if I'm being honest I've always liked the idea of Nicky and Ovi being so comfortable in their relationship that they don't need a lot of that to prove they love each other? Of course, THEY do thing like that but they also love each other so intensely and obviously that you can always tell. And I think I've done a good job of show casing that in this fic? Also the best joke I've ever made is Ovi wearing a Penguins hoodie as an ugly sweater :^)
> 
> 4) The Russian in this is "my angel"


	24. Tree Shopping [Mitch/Dylan/Connor]

"Oh! Oh! Davo, Stromer, what about this one?" Mitch called.

"Which one?" Connor asked.

"This one!" Mitch said.

It took Dylan a moment to figure out where they were since they'd separated in the grove, but as he reached the end of the row of trees he was in he caught sight of Mitch and Connor in the row next to him. Mitch and Connor were standing in front of one of the trees. Mitch had one arm looped through Connor's while he was pointing at the tree in front of them with the other. They were both grinning, Mitch's wide and excited while Connor's had that soft fondness that came with indulging Mitch.

Dylan felt affection swell up in his chest as he watched them together.

Neither the Leafs or the Oilers had had games on the 23rd, so Mitch and Connor had spent that day with their parents. Dylan had a game that day, luckily the Islanders hadn't been playing either, so Dylan's parents and Ryan's family had come to see him.

It'd been nice to spend the day with his family. He and Matthew had chased his nephew around his apartment while Ryan sat in the loveseat with his wife in his lap and his arms around her while they shouted out places their son could try to sneak away from his uncles. His parents had watched from the couch, cuddling and smiling at the lot of them.

There was a strangeness, though, to being without them on Christmas Eve.

But standing here watching Mitch and Connor talk about which Christmas tree would be best, Dylan found that the strangeness was worth this. He loved his family, but he loved these two as well.

"Stromer!" Mitch calling his name snapped Dylan out of his thoughts. Focusing in on the two of them again, Dylan found Mitch and Connor had both turned to look at him. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help us pick a tree?"

"I'm coming," Dylan called. As pretty as the sight of the two of them was, he wanted to be right there with them. He raised his hands up to his mouth to hide his smile, blowing hot air across his cold skin. "I'm coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I have such a weakness for rookie fic, but I didn't want to add to the mounds of rookie fic for these kids so I wrote aged up fic. I also gave Ryan kids because I'm a sucker for both Stromers. 
> 
> 2) Reflections: A lot of these bonus ones ended up angst-y in one way or another, but I did enjoy writing them. They were all pairings that I love and am intrigued by but haven't had the opportunity to write about yet. It was so much fun to do. I got to write the Gallys being their silly selves and PK being loved and the kid line being together again even though I'm still crying over Hallsy's trade.


	25. "Merry Christmas to all...except for you. I don't like you." [1491]

"Merry Christmas to all," Jamie said, holding his wineglass high in his hand. It was the Stars holiday party and Jamie was finishing up his Captain's speech. He smiled as he caught sight of Tyler standing near the front of the crowd. Addressing him, he added, "Except for you. I don't like you."

Everyone in the room laughed as they clapped.

Jamie tipped his wine glass in their direction before making his way to Tyler.

"You don't like me?" Tyler said, lips tipped in in amusement, as Jamie approached him.

"Nope," Jamie said with a small shake of his head. Stepping close, he wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist. Tyler put his arms around Jamie's neck. "I absolutely loathe you."

"That's a shame," Tyler said. Jamie could feel Tyler's fingers playing with the strands of hair at the back of his neck, touch light and soft. "I happen to be incredibly fond of you."

"Oh?"

Tyler gave a affirmative hum. "Oh yeah. I thought you could be the one. I thought we would get married and co-parent the dogs and a tiny adorable diabetic cat."

Jamie groaned at the mention of the cat, resisting the urge to ruin the entire thing by insisting it wasn't his cat. He could feel the band on his ring finger as he shifted, "That's quite a dream."

"Hoping it could be a bit more than a dream," Tyler answered. "I kind of want to make it a reality."

Jamie leaned his head forward, touching his forehead to Tyler's. "I think I could make that sacrifice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Success! A drabble for each day of December leading to Christmas, even if it wasn't a drabble per day on the way. 
> 
> 2) For anyone not in on this yet: https://book23worm.tumblr.com/post/142913047656/jamies-denying-his-own-son-or-rouss-throws
> 
> 3) Reflections on 1491: I think these are by far the most consistent series here. It was all schmoopy boys loving each other. And not just in love with each other, but in love with each other in a sort of sappy and teenage way. Which is pretty much my aesthetic for these two (´♡‿♡`) So I'm pretty proud of that.
> 
> 4) Reflections on this series as a whole: Writing a drabble a day was a lot harder than it was when I was doing it for Katekyou Hitman Reborn a few years ago. But it was fun to at least attempt to do again. I think I did an okay job as well. I'm not extremely proud of every drabble, but I'm not terribly disappointed by any of them either. Which is pretty much my goal anytime I write a fic.
> 
> 5) So wrapping this up, I hope everyone enjoyed this series because I know I had fun doing it? And I hope everyone had a Happy Holiday season!


End file.
